Sam and Casey's almost wedding
by Phobe
Summary: Sam is going to ask Casey to marry him. But not if Derek has something to say. Casey has a problem with Derek after they had a awful fight three years ago will it open unheald scars.....rated k for now. Second storie tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Todays Valentines day. i thought as i streched across my bed. i slowly opened my eyes and screamed and so did the entire family that is standing around my bed. i looked at them in confusion. Then soon after that i relized that their was a box on my leg, and all differnt colors of roses across my room. I looked around my room the to my family and then again from my room to my familiy.

"whats going on?" i asked

" we don't know" said mom

"all i know is Sam called me this morning and asked if he could come over and i said sure then the next thing that i knew is hes at the door with all of this crap." said Derek who was now leaning on my door.

" so whats in the box?" said nora

"Casey are you alright?" asked George

" oh yeah sure" i said. i almost forgot about the box ever since i heard Derek's voice. His deep and suductive voice. How you can get lost in his baby blue eyes.How his hair looks like its never been brushed but only in a cute way. How tall he looked when i stood next to him.

"Casey are you sure your alright?" asked mom

" uh, oh yeah i'm ok" i said slowly soming out of my fantisy of Derek. Sadly and even more slowly i opened the white box that sat on my lap. When i took off the top off the box i saw a card. and it said " Casey will you please meet me for dinner? a limmo will pick you up at 8:30pm. I hope you like your gift i thought it was you. Happy Valentines day, Love Sam." She said as she read the card out loud by the time she was done reading the card she soon relized that Derek was now standing next to her.

She looked from Derek to the box. She slowly unwrapped the tissue and found this beautiful dress. It was black and white. The top part of the dress was black strapless top with a black strip in the middle seperating the top and the bottom. The bottom was white and had black sequins at the bottom of the dress. It was so beautiful it could make her cry.

Suddenly she heard Nora's vioce, she jerked her head up.

" i guess this means make overs and shoe shopping." said nora.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Today's Valentines Day. I thought as I stretched across my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and screamed and so did the entire family that is standing around my bed. I looked at them in confusion. Then soon after that I realized that there was a box on my leg, and all different colors of roses across my room. I looked around my room the to my family and then again from my room to my family.

"Whats going on?" I asked

" We don't know," said mom

"All I know is Sam called me this morning and asked if he could come over and I said sure then the next thing that I knew is Hes at the door with all of this crap." said Derek who was now leaning on my door.

" So whats in the box?" said Nora

"Casey are you alright?" asked George

" Oh yeah sure" I said. I almost forgot about the box ever since I heard Derek's voice. His deep and seductive voice. How you can get lost in his baby blue eyes. How his hair looks like it's never been brushed but only in a cute way. How tall he looked when I stood next to him.

"Casey are you sure you're alright?" asked mom

" Uh, oh yeah I'm ok" I said slowly soling out of my fantasy of Derek. Sadly and even more slowly I opened the white box that sat on my lap. When I took off the top off the box I saw a card. And it said " Casey will you please meet me for dinner? A limousine will pick you up at 8:30pm. I hope you like your gift I thought it was you. Happy Valentines Day, Love Sam." She said as she read the card out loud by the time she was done reading the card she soon relaxed that Derek was now standing next to her.

She looked from Derek to the box. She slowly finished unwrapping the box. As soon as the last layer in the was finally lifted the last layer of tissue and there laid a beautiful dress that was black and white. The top layer was Black with white beaded sequins going down the split in the middle of the dress. Underneath the top layer was white toole. The dress was so pretty it was enough to make her cry.

" I guess this means makeovers and shoe shopping!" said Nora with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah I guess it does." Casey said. She looked over in Derek's direction in time to see him roll his eyes and mumble whatever with that little smirk on his face. Everybody left so they could let me get dressed. As soon as I thought that everybody was out of my room I fell back on to my bed and took in a deep breath. I slowly got up from my bed and walked sleepily over to my dresser and started to brush out my hair. I looked in the mirror and jumped when I realized that Derek was still in the room. He did his smirk when he realized that he had startled me.

"So your still with him even after everything I told you?" said Derek in a hurtful voice.

"What do mean Derek." Said Casey acting like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean Casey." said Derek

"Cut the crap, Casey, you know exactly know what I mean!" said Derek

"Apparently we are not on the same page." Said Casey in a calm voice.

"Casey you know what exactly what I'm talking about."said Derek "Why did you leave?"

"Excuse me. I left. You left Derek remember. I stayed here and you ran away and lived with your mom."yelled Casey

"Casey please calm down"said Derek

"Why! can't handle what you brought back" said Casey "You know what i don't even want to look at you just go away. GET OUT!"

"Casey i'm sorry." said Derek as he turned to leave.

"Your sorry! Your sorry!" Casey statred to laugh "Derek you broke my heart into a million peices, and then you leave! and your telling me your sorry. Derek i had to pick my life up after you left and i will not and refuse to let you destory it again. do you hear me!"

"Casey now your being rediculous!" said Derek yelling back at her

"oh now i'm being rediculous?Derek you can just...just... just go to hell. cause i'm not going to let you drag me down too."  
"That was never my attention!"yelled Derek

"What the hell ever just get out"yelled Casey

"Make me!" yelled Derek back at her

"Fine i will" yelled Casey shoving Derek as hard as she could he didn't budge. Then she did what no man can't help but cry over. She took her foot and kicked him as hard as she could. He fell on the floor holging himself crying.

"Why did you do that?" Derek said in between sobs

"You told me to make you get out of my room and thats what i did now i f you will excuse me i have to go get ready to go shopping" said Casey stepping on Derek.

In the bathroom...Casey turned on the stero and got in. Casey had forgot to lock the door which left it wide open for anyone. Derek took advantage of this and grab a cup of ice cold water. He slowly opened the bathroom door trying to make sure she couldn't hear him come in. He walked over to the shower curtain which was now dark blue with stars on it. He opened the curtain as fast as he could and threw the water on Casey. Who was not expecting it screamed and got ou8t and chased Derek. But on her way out grabbed a towl.


End file.
